I Hate Veela's!
by Tacky-shoes
Summary: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Lived That Hates Lucius Malfoy With A Passion. In this story Harry Potter finds the side of Lucius Malfoy that no one even knew existed. Warning: Yes this is a slash, hence the title..
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy, in Harry's opinion was a slimy, foul, twisted creature that happened to look like an angel.

Let us re-word that.

Harry Potter thought that Lucius Malfoy was a foul, slimy creature who had only one reason to be on earth. To bow down to even fouler, slimier, twisted creature that was determined beyond anything to kill Harry Potter who he had been trying to kill since he was just baby barley at the age of one.

_There that sound better _Harry mused looking down at his paper with determination shining in his eyes, however that was rather short lived as Snape had caught sight of Harry (who mind you was supposed to be listening to another one of Snapes rants) scribbling on his parchment.

Now Snape was not a pleasant man, nor was he a very tolerant man as Harry had figured out in his very first year of Hogwarts but he learnt a lesson that day and that was don't do other things when Snape is in mid rant.

"Potter, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Snape asked as he pounded a fist on Harry's desk.

"Uh, nothing sir" Harry pushed his glasses back up his nose as he regarded his teacher with a glare, Snape raised an eyebrow before he picked up the piece of parchment Harry had been scribbling on moments before.

"Then what, do pre tell Potter is this?" he asked holding the offending object suspended in the air with the tips of his long bonny fingers clasped firmly on a corner of it. Harry raised an eyebrow of his own.

"It's a piece of parchment sir" Harry said with mock shock and fake concern "are you sure you didn't knock your head on something today sir?" Harry asked; Snape snarled.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your" he narrowed his eyes "cheek", Harry smiled smartly at Snape who, in return knitted his eyebrows together in an annoyed expression before he glanced down at the contents of the parchment. "Such venom for a Gryffindor Potter" Snape said giving Harry an amused look, "and here I was thinking that you already established that you hated the man," Snape murmured.

"It's called reassurance sir," Harry said.

"Reassurance?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir, reassurance" Harry said entwining his fingers in a manner that looked much like Dumbledore's.

"Why on earth do you need reassurance?" Snape asked giving Harry a calculating look.

"Well sir, it can't hurt can it?" Harry said with a smirk, Snape gave him a confused look before he turned on his heel and stormed back up to the front of the classroom with his cloak billowing behind him; Harry had always wondered how Snape did that "Drama queen" Harry whispered to himself, upon which Hermione found the need to flick his ear.

"Class dismissed" Snape said before sweeping out of the classroom through a door beside his desk.

"Ow" Harry hissed once out of the room "that hurt Hermione" he grumbled frowning at his bushy haired friend, Hermione glanced at Harry.

"You deserve it!" she said curtly "If you keep that attitude up we will loose the house cup" she warned Harry with a stern look in her eyes, that was never a good sign.

"Excuse me" said a voice as they were pushed passed, Harry looked back at the platinum haired man in horror as he realised that the man had slipped him something, Lucius Malfoy smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked concern laced in her voice, Harry shook his head and brushed away the tingly feelings he got when he saw the smirk on the older mans face. He gulped.

This was not good , not good at all.


	2. Little Glass Ball

Harry Potter was in all honesty confused, why on earth had Lucius Malfoy given him a glass ball of all things? What on earth did the man want him to do with it? Harry rolled the ball in his hand looking at it with a confused expression, what on earth is it?

Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire would have the answer. Yes, he could always rely on her intelligence and book smarts to guide him towards the answer. Harry sighed as he slipped the ball into his draw before saying "nox" and then promptly falling asleep.

The next morning Harry Potter found himself manoeuvring his way through the library to a desk where a stack of books were pilled up in front of a bushy head "Mione" Harry tentatively said as he shifted his weight onto his right foot.

"Yes Harry" Hermione said without even looking up as Harry took the seat next to her.

"Uh, Mione, do you by any chance know what this is?" Harry asked as he sat the glass ball onto the page of the thick heavy book she was reading.

"That, Harry is a marque de l'amour," she said excitement evident in her voice "those are really rare Harry, where on earth did you get it from?" she asked looking up at him curiously, Harry stared at the small glass ball.

"Mione" he said after a pause "what exactly does marque de l' amour mean?" Harry asked hesitantly. Did he really want to know what it meant? Hermione bit the inside of her mouth before answering.

"It means 'Token of Love' in French, it is a ball that is passed down in veela families as the first sign of a veela finding their mate" Hermione paused and looked up at Harry with her brow furrowed. "Veela's seek out their mate by their sense of smell, or in more recent cases the hearing, and until the second term of the Veela seeking to let their mate know of them, that won't do anything".

"So, basically it is the first sign that you're a veela's life mate?" Harry asked Hermione gave a nod "so, how do you know about all this?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, you do remember when I went to France for the summer?" Harry nodded, "well as I said, I read up a lot about their customs and they have semi- god like creatures, you see Harry Veela's originated from France, and currently only one pure veela blood family in the whole of Britain" Hermione's eyes widened as the truth struck "is the Malfoys" she whispered.

Harry Potter rolled the little glass ball around in his hand as he walked down the second corridor under his invisibility cloak 'so,' Harry thought 'I'm a veela's mate?' he smiled slightly as he passed another classroom which he was dragged into by an unseen force. However, Harry knew who it was, who else but Malfoy senior owned what Harry suspected was a pimp cane?

"Hello, Potter" Malfoy said with a rather feral looking smile on his face, Harry raised an eyebrow at the older man.

"Malfoy" Harry nodded, what did the man want Harry scowled darkly.

"I see you got my… Present" Malfoy said as he sat on the teacher's chair, Harry frowned.

"Of course I got it, considering you somehow slipped it into my pocket" Harry's frown deepened "which I would like to know how you did" Malfoy smirked "or maybe that would best be left for another time?" Harry said as an after thought after seeing _that _kind of smirk on the Blondie's face.

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right Mister Potter" Malfoy paused as his eyes roamed over Harry's smaller figure "we could do something, a little more tiring than just talking" Malfoy said in a husky kind of voice as he hopped off the chair and approached him.

"Uh" Harry _was_ going to say that he thought that he had better be heading off to bed now, but, alas, was cut off as warm lips attached to his own. Harry's first thought was 'shit' then it progressed into 'Blondie can actually kiss'. The next day Harry Potter woke up in a daze." Harry" Ron asked curiously, "what has gotten into you?" Harry smiled." Nothing Ron, Nothing" Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and spotted a dash of white blonde Hair amongst all the darker shades and smirked to himself 'he has no idea' Harry thought as the blonde scowled at him." Now, Class today we're gonna be workin with a..." Hagrid struggled slightly over the words for a moment "a Fée D'Âme, now can anyone tell us what the Fée D'Âme is?" and of course Hermione's hand shot up "yes, Er'mione?" Hagrid asked shooting her a toothy smile." Fee D'Âme means 'Soul Fairy' in French, generally Veela mates" she shot a look at Harry "get these as the second indication that they're veela mates, Veela mates generally accept or decline their mate by this time, though you should be aware that you would feel pain beyond anything if you decline" Harry gulped, he didn't like the sound of that .


End file.
